Gwen Tennyson (Classic)
Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson is an Anodite Plumber, the paternal cousin of Ben Tennyson, and was a main member of his team during the first 3 shows. Appearance Regular Appearances Human Form In the original series, Gwen had short red hair held by a blue hair clip and green eyes and wore a blue raglan shirt with a cat logo on her chest, white capris and a pair of white shoes with dark blue stripes. In the first and second seasons of Alien Force, she wore a white shirt under a dark blue sweater, black stockings under a black mini skirt, and black high heels. Her hair had also grown longer and was down to her waist. In the third season as well as The Transmogrification of Eunice, she wore a red shirt paired with a black vest, gray pants, and black flats. Her hair was worn in a high ponytail. In Ultimate Alien, Gwen's outfit was similar to her outfit from the first two seasons of Alien Force, but with a red sweater instead of a blue one. In Ultimate Alien, she wore a standard Plumber suit during a few of her off-world excursions. In the first episode/season of Omniverse, Gwen still had her ponytail, but it was much shorter. She wore clothes similar to her Alien Force Seasons 1-2 outfit, except she now wore long white socks that went up to her knees with black mary janes. She also had freckles. For the rest of the series, she has shorter hair with a blue hairclip, a light blue T-shirt with her cat logo on it, a blue plaid miniskirt and wears blue-tinted glasses. She also wears long white socks and blue sneakers. 11-year-old Gwen in Omniverse looks just like she did in the original series except that she has freckles and the cat logo on her shirt is now bigger. Anodite Form In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, in her Anodite form, she looked like a slightly smaller version of Verdona. In her new Anodite form in Omniverse, her skin turns purple, but her hair remains the same length, but is now made of mana and is pink and her eyes also turn pink. Her glasses also become a blue mask and she now wears blue gloves and her shirt is a darker blue with a light blue stripe. Her shirt cuts off and reveals her midriff and naval. She also wears blue boots, a dark blue miniskirt with a light blue stripe and a belt. The cat logo on her shirt also becomes black with pink eyes. Occasional Appearances Her Lucky Girl outfit is worn in Lucky Girl, Tough Luck, Time Heals, and Enemy of My Frenemy. During water-based activities in the original series, she wore a purple one-piece swimsuit with a light blue diagonal stripe across her midriff in A Small Problem and a teal green one in Divided We Stand. In Secret of the Omnitrix, while trying out clothes at the mall, she wore yellow-tinted glasses, a light blue collared shirt, a blue vest, black pants, and red and white shoes. In Ben 10 Returns: Part 1 and It's Not Easy Being Gwen, she wore her karate uniform. In What Are Little Girls Made Of?, she wore a white bikini. In Save the Last Dance, she wore a white dress. In In Charm's Way, she wore a black bikini. In Basic Training, while at the barracks in the Plumbers' Academy, she wore an olive tank top and black shorts. In It's Not Easy Being Gwen, she wore a grey T-shirt and black running shorts during her morning run. In Inspector 13, Gwen wore a violet tank top with a white skirt and tennis shoes. Gwen Lucky Girl OScropped.png|10 year old Gwen as Lucky Girl Gwen_OS_Swimsuit_1.png|Gwen's first swimsuit in the original series Gwen_teal.png|Gwen's second swimsuit in the original series ACOF(2)c.png|Gwen in A Change of Face Gwen_SOTO.png|Gwen's mall outfit in Secret of the Omnitrix Gwendaa.png|10 year old Gwen in Destroy All Aliens 11 Year old Gwen in Omniverse.png|11 year old Gwen in Omniverse Gwen_UAF_Karate.png|Gwen in her karate uniform in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien Gwen_AF_Swimsuit_1.png|Gwen's first swimsuit in Alien Force Gwen_STLD.png|Gwen in a white dress GwenTennysonAnodite.png|Gwen's Anodite form in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien Gwen_AF_Swimsuit_2.png|Gwen's second swimsuit in Alien Force Lucky Girl AF.png|Gwen as Lucky Girl in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien Gwen_AF_Beach_Clothes.png|Gwen's beach clothes in Alien Force 1 large.png|Gwen in Alien Swarm Gwen_UA_Plumber_Suit.png|Gwen in a Plumber suit in Ultimate Alien Gwen_Barracks_Outfit.png|Gwen's clothes in Basic Training Gwen_Jogging_Outfit.png|Gwen's jogging outfit Inspector 13.png|Gwen's tennis outfit Gwen_HU.png|Gwen in Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United Ben10omni char 174x252 gwen.png|Gwen in The More Things Change: Part 1 Gwen anodite look omniverse.png|Gwen's Anodite form in Omniverse Personality In the original series, Gwen is portrayed as an intelligent, mature but usually stubborn and smart-mouthed when it came to talking with Ben. Her quick thinking and good instincts give her an edge in dealing with dangerous situations. However, she's sometimes too trusting with people who want to exploit her good will, leading her (or others) into harm's way. As she got older, she became even more mature, as well as becoming more caring and sympathetic. Her affection towards her cousin Ben, became more clear as well. Gwen is willing to forgive villains for their wrongdoings, the most notable being Kevin, if she believes they've changed for the better. Although her intelligence and knowledge have only increased since the original series, she's not completely free of her naivete, and can be arrogant at times as well. Despite being far more mature and reasonable than Ben and Kevin, Gwen is somewhat hotheaded and can lose control of her mana if angered enough.Double or Nothing Gwen occasionally prioritizes things incorrectly,Duped seen when she put more importance on Ben arriving to Julie's tennis match on time than stopping the Forever Knights' armed robbery of a museum. History Close Tabs Gwen Tennyson (Classic)/Ben 10|Ben 10 Gwen Tennyson (Classic)/Alien Force|Alien Force Gwen Tennyson (Classic)/Ultimate Alien|Ultimate Alien Gwen Tennyson (Classic)/Omniverse|Omniverse Powers and Abilities Mana Manipulation and Energy Control Gwen's magical powers are of alien descent inherited from her grandmother Verdona, a member of a free-spirited alien race of pure energy beings known as Anodites, from the planet Anodyne. Verdona tells Gwen that, like herself, Gwen is also an Anodite; she has "the spark" and thus is able to freely manipulate and control mana, the supernatural Force-like life energy that is present in all living beings throughout the universe.What Are Little Girls Made Of? Gwen can create energy blasts, streams, waves and bolts, as well as energy force-fields, shields and barriers. Her powers are mainly used like energy constructs, allowing her to make many different types of structures like, hammers, protective helmets, battering rams, beams to grab and throw enemies, stepping stones/platforms to carry her and others though air, safety nets, magic weapons: swords, blades, punches, etc.. It also turns out Gwen can also synchronize her martial arts styles with her energy manipulation abilities. Gwen has more mana-related powers: She can find any person she wants by detecting the traces of mana that he/she left.Kevin's Big Score She can also draw in mana from everything around her. She also has a degree of enhanced strength and durability. She also has the abilities of telekinesis, teleportation, heat vision, clairvoyance, telepathy and healing herself and other living beings. She can also transform into an Anodite.War of the Worlds: Part 2 In her Anodite form her powers are greatly enhanced, giving her the abilities of flight and size alteration.Hit 'Em Where They Live In addition, her Anodite powers get stronger over time. Magic and Spells Gwen is seen using magic through casting magical, mystical spells, and reciting spoken incantations thus enabling her to use various magical powers and abilities. On two occasions, Gwen used the five mystical Charms of Bezel to become a superheroine by the name of Lucky Girl. At first, her power and ability drew from the luck-granting Charm of Bezel, which innately gave her complete and perfect luck in everything she did. While wearing the charm, any action she took would result in a chain reaction benefiting her original intent, but usually injuring Ben in the process. She later brought back her superhero identity in the episode Tough Luck after obtaining the legendary lost Keystone of Bezel, which greatly increased her natural abilities to superhuman levels rather than just affecting her luck. Both times, Gwen was forced to retire when the five Charms and Keystone of Bezel were destroyed. Gwen claims that being self-taught in magic is not so easy as it looks.Where the Magic Happens Trying to get into Yahwahtacsip she mistakes its name for "Wah Di Tah", saying that she knows how to read it but not pronounce it correctly. Later Gwen begins to cast spells and recite spoken incantations again.Map of Infinity Gwen is less knowledgeable than Charmcaster and Hex, having been self-taught, but she is also more powerful than Charmcaster until Charmcaster obtained the Alpha Rune, after which she was powerful enough to defeat Gwen with ease. She has also learned to astral project through magic, like when she found Ben inside the Ultimatrix.The Ultimate Sacrifice Gwen's spells seem to react to Gwen's emotional desires. Don't Drink the Water Athletics and Martial Arts Gwen is a capable gymnast and martial artist. Even in the original series, she was occasionally shown to be quite good in hand-to-hand combat fights against enemies who had normal strength levels. She was part of her school's Jujutsu team. At the age of fifteen it is revealed that she has already received a black belt in Taekwondo.Ben 10 Returns: Part 1 When preferring to use her athletics during fights or when she cannot rely on her magical and Anodite powers, she is shown to be highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Gwen does martial arts, horseback riding, softball, skiing and cross country. Gwen has been shown creating a whip of mana energy and using it as a weapon along with her fighting skills. When Kevin asks her how she learned it, she states remembering it from an old movie.Ben 10,000 Returns Knowledge and Intelligence Gwen is very intelligent and knowledgeable. Before discovering her dormant Anodite powers, she would often use her superior intellect to help Ben solve problems. She is shown to be a bit of computer and tech wiz as well. She has her own laptop which she uses to research enemies she meets.Washington B.C. Relationships Close Tabs Gwen Tennyson (Classic)/Family|Family Gwen Tennyson (Classic)/Friends|Friends Gwen Tennyson (Classic)/Love Interests|Love Interests Gwen Tennyson (Classic)/Neutral|Neutral Gwen Tennyson (Classic)/Enemies|Enemies Appearances Ben 10 *All episodes except Gwen 10 and Goodbye and Good Riddance. *All shorts *''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' *''Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens'' Ben 10: Alien Force *All episodes except Above and Beyond. *''Ben 10: Alien Swarm'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *All episodes Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (cameo) Ben 10: Omniverse 16 years old Season 1 *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' Season 2 *''Many Happy Returns'' *''Showdown: Part 2'' Season 3 *''Ben Again'' *''The Frogs of War: Part 2'' Season 4 *''Mud Is Thicker Than Water'' Season 5 *''Mystery, Incorporeal'' Season 6 *''Weapon XI: Part 1'' *''Weapon XI: Part 2'' Season 7 *''Charm School'' Season 8 *''Third Time's a Charm'' *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' (cameo) 11 years old Season 1 *''A Jolt from the Past'' *''It Was Them'' *''Trouble Helix'' *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 2'' Season 2 *''Malefactor'' *''Showdown: Part 1'' *''Showdown: Part 2'' Season 3 *''Ben Again'' Season 4 *''Evil's Encore'' *''Mud Is Thicker Than Water'' *''Max's Monster'' *''For a Few Brains More'' Season 6 *''Weapon XI: Part 2'' Season 8 *''From Hedorium to Eternity'' Comics Cartoon Network Action Packs Gwen has appeared in every action pack, except for Old Friends, Plumbers' Kids, It's a Set Up and twoSome. Chapter Books *''Ben's Knightmare'' *''War of the Worlds'' *''Triple Threat'' *''Double Negative'' *''The Dark of Knight'' *''Galaxy Wars'' *''Science Friction'' Ben 10: Omniverse *''Ben 10'' (Issue 1, Issue 2, Issue 3, Issue 4) *''Ghost Ship'' *''Joyrides'' *''Parallel Paradox'' Others *''Doom Dimension (Volume 1)'' *''Doom Dimension (Volume 2)'' *''Wanted: Kevin Levin'' Video Games *''Ben 10: Protector of Earth'' (Playable only on Nintendo DS version, with a code) (Skin) **Gwen helps Ben throughout his travel around the country. Later Gwen is kidnapped by Clancy, but is later kidnapped again, this time, by Dr. Animo. Gwen is able to use the Omnitrix temporarily with access to the same aliens as Ben. *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' (Playable only on the Nintendo Wii, Sony PS2, and Sony PSP versions on levels 3 and 8) (Regular Character) *''Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks'' (Non-player character) (Regular Character) *''Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex'' (only for Wii and Xbox 360) (Regular Character) *''Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction'' (Non-player character) (Regular Character) *''Punch Time Explosion'' and XL (Assist Character) Trivia *Gwen's birthday is in December.Rook BlonkoThe Ultimate Heist **She shares her birthday with Ben.Ben TennysonCamp Fear Their rivalry in the original series came from this. And Then There Were 10 *Gwen is the most powerful being in the main dimension.DagonThe Ultimate Enemy: Part 1 *Gwen's favorite flowers are yellow roses.Save the Last Dance *Gwen isn't too fond of Upchuck or Goop.Inspector 13The Creature from Beyond *Gwen has Arachnophobia.Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 *Gwen is Verdona's favorite grandchild. *Gwen has much more control over her abilities and her Anodite form than we've seen. *Gwen dislikes being called an "energy being". *Gwen's DNA was sampled and randomized into the Unitrix to create Eunice.The Transmogrification of Eunice *When they were kids, disliking Max's cooking was one of the few things Ben and Gwen agreed on. Ultimate Weapon *Before the events of the original series: **Gwen wasn't even supposed to come on a road trip. She was going to a summer study program instead. Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix **Ben and Gwen once did not speak to each other for two months over an argument about a stick of gum. Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1 **At one point, the arguing between Ben and Gwen had gotten so bad that their parents refused to take vacations together anymore. *Strangely, in Omniverse she still needed her Mana constructs (and later the Charm of Telekinesis) to move/fly around in the air in her Anodite form, even though in her Anodite form's Alien Force and Ultimate Alien appearances, the transformation granted her the ability to fly. *In the initial stages of the original series' development, Gwen was written as a classmate who happened to be friends with Ben, but otherwise had no familial relation to him.I-10: The Ben 10 User Generated ExperienceFile:I10 Quick Facts GWEN.png *Gwen's Lucky Girl costume in the original series and Alien Force ties in to the cat design on her favorite shirt. Lucky Girl *Gwen has the potential to live as long as she wants to, if she ever chooses to allow Verdona to train her. *Gwen is still famous, just not nearly as famous as Ben. *Gwen's second design in Omniverse bears some resemblance to Velma Dinkley from the Scooby-Doo! franchise. *Gwen made an appearance in the fifth episode of the sixth season of Robot Chicken, Hurtled from a Helicopter into a Speeding Train. References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Matt Wayne Pop-ups See Also *Gwen's Spellbook *Lucky Girl Arc es:Gwen Tennyson it:Gwen Tennyson ro:Gwen Tennyson Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Plumbers Category:Main Characters Category:Tennyson Family Category:Allies Category:Human Females Category:Anodites Category:Time Travelers Category:Live-Action Movies Characters Category:Kevin's love interests Category:Revived Characters Category:Original Series Characters Category:Magic Category:Hybrids Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Introduced in the Original Series